


Dark Bars And Desperate Measures Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the conclusion of their sophomore year of high school, best friends Kurt and Blaine make a pact to get out of Lima and escape to New York City together, a place where dreams are said to come true. Nearly six years later, feeling stuck during his final year at NYADA and desperate to prove his worth, Kurt forms a rock band, enlisting the help of Blaine. While hurtling along on the fast track to fame and fortune, a clashing of egos, jealousy, and latent feelings threaten to derail all they’ve been working toward.</p><p>Warnings: light drug use, excessive drinking, brief midgame Kelliott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Bars And Desperate Measures Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizasvivamos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Dark Bars And Desperate Measures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4036330/chapters/9077437)
> 
> Check out the rest of the art on:   
> [Master Art on LJ](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C1.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C2.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C3.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C4.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C5.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C6.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C7.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C8.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C9.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_C10.jpg.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dark%20Bars%20and%20Desperate%20Measures/Dark_Bars_Divid.jpg.html)


End file.
